The Paths We Take
by The Cowboy Beboper
Summary: Amon and Robin have finally started to lead a normal life and Robin is even pregnant. But things start to change as Robin's powers start to take over. Will Amon carry out his duty as her watchdog?
1. Inside

**The Paths We Take**  
  
This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.  
  
**Chapter One: Inside  
**  
Robin Sena sat quietly at her kitchen table. From the outside, she looked like any regular pregnant women. Her stomach was slightly bulging but she still managed to have a youthful look to her. On the inside though, it was much more complicated. Robin, like many others out there was a witch. Her power to create fire surpassed any other witch, and because of this, she was on top of the STN's list of witches to be hunted. Little did she know that her powers were starting to hunt her also. It was two years ago that she found out her powers would take over some day. When, she didn't know, but as soon as they did, she would immediately have to be killed. Robin's powers would take over her brain and Robin would no longer be in control. Her real self would be devoured and a new evil presence will release attacks on anybody or anything including her loved ones and her real self wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop it.  
But through all of this, she wasn't alone. She still had Amon. Amon is the man she loves and her husband and father of their child. When the time comes, he will kill her in order to save her from the horrors she faces and will bring her salvation. He is her watchdog. Robin was not at all sad about this because she knew it was for the best. She couldn't bear to live knowing that she was killing her loved ones. Amon on the other hand hoped he would never have to do that. He loved Robin too much and he knew it would be hard. This is why he stayed so distant. He didn't want to have to make her salvation harder than it already was. But now Amon realized that this was no way to live and he eventually gave into his emotions. After realizing what love he had missed, he had no regrets about his decision to love Robin and tried to make the most of their time together.  
Lately though, Robin has felt herself changing. She knew it wasn't from their baby. It was much more complex. It was as if something was being awakened in her. Deep down, she knew it was not good. Every so often, she would be riddled with fear, and felt that she had to lash out and strike anything in site to protect herself from an imaginary fiend. It would pass quickly though and her old self would return. Deep in her mind, a war was raging. Could it be that she has started to go crazy, or could it be that her power was starting to take over?  
Robin thought about this and quickly pushed it aside. "Not now!" she thought. "It's too soon. It couldn't happen now when I am just now starting to enjoy life." Then a terrible thought struck her. "Oh God!" What would happen to my baby?" Robin decided not to mention anything to Amon for as long as possible. The last thing he needed was a hysteric father on her hands.

Next Chapter: Things start to change and Amon notices it too.


	2. Hope

**The Paths We Take  
  
Author's Note:** Thank you to all who read my first chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer, but I had no time and also my brother makes fun of me enough for reading fan fiction so if he found out that I actually write it, he would never let it go so I am writing this in secret. And also thanks to the reviews that I got.  
  
**To Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin:** Thanks for the compliment. I will try to make it longer and I am happy to write the next "chappie."  
  
**To Parnoid:** Oh yes I will go on. I have sometimes wondered about Robin and pregnancy also. Thanks very much for the review.  
  
**To Ryui and Gokuru-Chan:** Thanks very much. I will try to keep updated and I LOVE Witch Hunter Robin too. And Robin and Amon make a FABULOUS couple.  
  
One final note is that as soon as summer is here, I promise to write more chapters and stories. I have so many ideas that it's impossible to write them all now with me in school. Well, I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
** Chapter Two:** Hope  
  
Robin just sat at the kitchen table thinking over her newly discovered horror when Amon walked in. "How are you feeling?" he asked lovingly. Ever since he found out he was going to be a father, Amon revealed a new loving, caring, happy side of him that had been hidden away for years. "Robin?" he asked worriedly when she didn't respond. "Robin?" "Wha..." "Oh I didn't see you come in. I was thinking about something," she said uneasily. Amon sat down and just smiled. It was unusual to see him do that but now things were different and he just couldn't help it. "Well anyways," he continued, "we need to start thinking about the color of the baby's room. I think we should go with something that is good for boys and girls like yellow sense you didn't want to know what we were having before hand. Also, we need to think about who's going to be Godparents. Nagira and Doujima are financially stable and married so family ethics is of no concern but I don't know if I'd trust that brother of mine to raise my child. Who knows what kind of ideas he'd put in the kids head. And Doujima, well she'd have the poor child in a new outfit every minute. Miho is good with kids but she's single and that might make it hard for her to take care of him or her by herself and don't even get me started with Sakaki." Amon just went on talking while Robin starred off into the distance. "What's wrong?" he asked with a worried tone. All of a sudden, Robin stopped staring at the wall and gave Amon the coldest look he had ever seen. "Look at him." She thought. "He is the reason my life turned to pure hell with him always making things so difficult. If he had just let me be, I wouldn't have been on the run after the factory collapsed. Thanks to him, I was hunted like an animal. Wait! What am I thinking?" Her mind slipped back and forth from sanity and insanity. "I would've been hunted either way. It was my powers that caused the hunt. No! It was that bastard's fault! He had to help them hunt me. No! He stopped himself from doing it. I owe him my life. No! I don't owe him anything. He was so cold to me for a long time. But that is the way he is. He really did care." In her mind, went from one side to the other. Her good side was fighting her power to take control of her brain. All the while she starred at Amon with the cold look with occasional kindness then back to the cold stare. "Ahhh...Robin, are you..." "Shut up!" she snapped. "You bastard! No, Amon get away!" But her warning was too late. All of a sudden, her power took control and started Amon's sleeve on fire. "Say what!" was all Amon could say in a very high-pitched voice before he saw that he was on fire. Luckily, Robin's good side put up a fight a diverted the blast and made it a non-deadly one. With a few swift motions, Amon beat the fire out and both people just starred at one another until Amon broke the silence. "Robin, if your mad at me just say it. I know your pregnancy is no picnic but that doesn't mean you have to yell at me and set me on fire just because I don't have to go through what you have to." "I...I'm sorry." And with that she ran off to the bedroom and plopped on the bed and started to cry. Shortly after, Amon walked in with a bewildered look on his face. "Robin, what's going on that I don't know about? Are you... oh no." The terrible thought struck him like a bolt of lighting. "No please no. Not now," was all that he could say. "Please don't tell me that your powers are.....and I have to...." But he didn't have to say another word. Robin answered him with a sorrowful nod. Fear and sadness instantly filled Amon's heart. He couldn't believe it. Not now. Not when they had just started a new life. Amon reached over to her and embraced her, afraid to let go. "Why now?" he said. "Why not in a couple years or at least after the baby was born." "Amon," she said through fits of tears. I want you to let me have my baby first. Then as soon as it's born, kill me. I can't live knowing that with every minute I put you and our child at risk. I know deep down that I can hold out until then. If it's to save our child's life, I know I can do it. But by all means, try to save the baby and do whatever is needed for it to live. It's over for me. At least he or she can have a chance at life." "I promise, I will try to do everything in my power to save both of you. There just has to be a way somehow. After all of what we went through, there's no way I giving up without a fight. I now you have what it takes to save both of your lives. I've always believed that and if anything can save you, it's definitely going to be our love for one another." "But Amon," she asked, "Aren't you worried that I might kill you. I mean, my powers are after all the most dangerous. What can possibly save me?" "Like I said, our love. And just in case, I'm going to go ask Nagira if he has any ideas. There was no way that Amon was about to pull out his orbo gun and start shooting. Thing's were different now, and he knew deep down there was a way. This is the path that he is going to take and nothing will make him take another one. "Oh and Robin," he said as he was walking out, "stay strong, and try not to burn the house down. We're not done paying for it yet."  
  
Well that was **Chapter 2.** How did you like it? Please send me a review and tell me what you think. I promise to write more as soon as possible. And in **Chapter 3** Amon visits his wayward brother. (who is cool by the way)


	3. Struggle

**The Paths We Take  
  
Author's Note:** Thanks for the good reviews! It was suggested that I have a poll to see what Robin's baby should be. I would love to do this but according to the fanfiction.com rules, I am not allowed to. But thanks to the person who suggested it.  
Chapter Three: Struggle  
  
Robin was happy to see that Amon was going to try his best to save them both. She knew that under that icy surface was a heart. Robin just sat there on the bed thinking things over yet again until she did what any ex-nun in training would do. She prayed. She prayed like she had never prayed before. Not only did she pray to God but she also prayed to the Shinto spirits, Buda, that Hindu god, and a whole bunch of other gods and spirits that she could think of. Hey, you can never be too careful.  
Meanwhile, Amon drove quickly over too Nagira's place hoping that that brother of his would have a good idea. He knew deep down that Robin was strong but she was going up against a lot of power and he needed a good plan. On the way, Amon could barely focus. He almost ran over some old lady who gave him the finger, and almost ran over a pack of kids who were crossing the street. Once there, he wasted no time. He got out, slammed the door shut, ran up the stairs three at a time and burst into the waiting room at Nagira's office. "Where is he?" he asked to that annoying secretary lady. "He's in with a client so don't you dare go in there," she snapped at him. But it was too late for he had already stalked over to the door and busted it open only to find Nagira and Dojima in the middle of a passionate kiss. "Client my ass," Amon said loud enough so that the couple instantly broke apart and turned to look at who dared to interrupt them. "Hey brother what's up?" Nagira asked like nothing had happened. Dojima just smiled and walked out of the room. "Just as we were having fun too," Amon heard her mutter on her way out. "Is something wrong? You usually don't come here like this and break down my door just to chat." "Robin's in trouble," Amon said in his usual death tone. "She...her powers...are going out of control. It's really bad. This morning, she set me on fire and I'm afraid that it's only going to get worse. I know it's my job to kill her if this happens but you know I can't now that we have a family. She said she can hold out until the baby's born but that's a month away and I think it's too much for her to handle. But I not going to kill her after the baby is born, I want to save them both and I will do anything to see that that happens, but I don't know what to do." "I see," said Nagira. "I can't believe this is happening now of all times. You two were just starting to have fun too. As for a plan, I'm not quite sure myself, but I'll ask my contacts if there is any new medical procedure of spell or something that can help you two." Amon stood frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe that his brother who always knew something didn't know anything. But there was hope. "Sorry, I'll try my best to find out anything I can," said Nagira as Amon stalked out of his office. To Amon's surprise, Dojima wasn't listening at the door as usual. Instead, she was having an argument with that secretary lady as the other secretary guy just watched. "I have every right to come here to see my husband. The only reason why I sneaked in hear to see him was because every time I do come, you always give me a dirty look and say that I distract him too much!" said Dojima in a dignified voice. "I always say that because you do distract him. He forgets about all of his clients and goes off somewhere with you and leaves me to deal with the mess. This is a place of business, not a love shack!" said the secretary in her defense. Amon tried to walk out as quickly as possible to try to avoid getting caught in the middle but it was too late. "Hey Amon," Dojima called out. "Who do you think is right?" "No comment," he muttered as he practically sprinted to the door. "Man I'd hate to be that secretary guy."  
Meanwhile, back at the house, Robin was still praying at the alter that she had set up in her living room. On it, there were a few candles and a small statue of Jesus on the cross. "Oh Lord, hear my prayer," she almost whispered. Suddenly, her mind played the tug of war game in her head again. "What has God ever done for me? He made me what I am today and what good has it brought me? Nothing. No! How could I think that? God is good. No he isn't. He just sits up there and watches as all of us suffer and die." And with that she gave the statue a death stare and burned it to a crisp. "What have I done?!" she gasped. She just starred some more at the ashes realizing this fight was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
**Chapter Four:** We hear and answer from Nagira.


	4. Gnomes

**The Paths We Take  
**  
**Author's note:** Thanks for all the good reviews. Sorry it took me a while to update but I got lazy.  
  
**To mylehia:** I guess now that I think about it, black would have seemed a more reasonable color choice from Amon. I guess I just thought it would be funny to see him talk about colors like some overly cheerful home decorator.  
  
**To Paranoid:** Yes Amon's driving does need to slow down. He should have gone after those traffic police who guide traffic. Nobody likes them anyways.  
  
**To Konbyashii:** Whatever you do, PLEASE DO NOT SUMMON THE EVIL CLOWNS!!! They freak me out and they also don't like me because whenever they "pull" a quarter out from behind my ears, I always think that they stole that quarter from me so I try to take it from them. Well anyways, I will continue to update just so I don't have evil clowns bust down my door and take all my quarters for their sick jokes.  
  
**Chapter Four: Gnomes  
**  
Robin couldn't believe that she had just burned a statue of her most sacred figure. Her powers had tightened their grasp even more then she had thought. If Jesus couldn't even escape her wrath, who else could? Robin heard Amon's key unlocking the door just as she had finished cleaning up the ashes of Jesus. She decided not to say anything to him about this because he had too much on his plate already. "Well?" she said with a slight calmness. Amon shook his head. "Nagira didn't know anything but he said he'd look into it." "Oh, I didn't really expect he would anyway." Amon noticed the loss of hope with that last comment. "Robin, we will get through this. Just give him time. We can't loose hope, not now anyways. We've come too far to give up now without a fight." Amon said this with a definite build of confidence. He was more sure of this than anything else.  
  
Days passed and still there was no response from Nagira. Amon decided to ask him by phone rather than drive over there and get flicked off by old ladies, get blinded by the sight of his brother in make out session, and get dragged into a cat fight. Robin seemed to be in control for now, but every now and then she would go off the edge. She didn't set fire to any more husbands/expecting dads/witch hunters but she did manage to set a few unsuspecting lawn gnomes on fire in their neighbor's yard. "I hate those stupid gnomes!" she thought to herself while watering her plants outside. "They are so stupid and they all look at you with that stupid grin. No! They are just innocent gnomes. What do I care if that old lady likes to put them out on her lawn? They mock the neighborhood and they look so ugly. I HATE GNOMES!!" And with that she had set fire to the whole fleet of gnomes in the yard. When her neighbor ran out screaming about her lost comrades, she just said that a group of gnome hatters came by and set them on fire. Another such incident happened when Amon took a shower before Robin. "That bastard used up all the hot water!" she thought as the "brain battle" took place. "You would have thought that he would have left me some considering that I'm carrying his child and the only thing that relieves my aching back is a hot shower. HOW DARE HE!" Robin didn't really fight with her brain as much as last time because she kind of agreed with this. "He could have left just a little," her good side thought with a little tinge of guilt for taking sides with her bad side. This of course didn't stop her from setting the shower curtain a blaze.  
Finally after what seemed like years, Nagira called and finally gave them some good news. "Good news," he said not realizing the suffering he had put on the couple with his wait, "I found a doctor who might have an answer to your problem. Come down to the office and we can talk. Oh and I promise no gross outs either." Amon had him on speaker phone so off course Robin wanted to know what Nagira meant with "gross outs." "It's nothing," Amon said trying to forget his office encounter, which still haunted him. "We'll be right over."  
  
**Authors Note:** sorry to leave you in suspense but I got to do homework. (Damn homework) **Next Chapter:** the couple goes to see the witch doctor.


	5. The Witch Doctor

** The Paths We Take  
**  
**Author's Note:** Ok I know it's been one long ass time sense I updated but you know school and crap like that have been quite the interference. But guess what, it's summer now and no more school. Sense I have an abundance of free time, expect to see more and better chapters for this story and also expect to see more stories by me for this anime and others as well. I'm brimming with ideas and I can't wait to make them into stories.  
  
** Chapter Five: The Witch Doctor  
  
** Amon couldn't wait to hear what the "doctor" had to say. What kind of crazy treatment did he have, and what was in store for them? On the way there, Amon was yet again unfocussed and almost ran into an old guy who was with his granddaughter. And yet again the old guy gave Amon the finger. "What's with old people and giving people the finger?" he thought to himself. "Amon slow down. I know your nervous and I am too but you have to focus." Robin was not at all pleased with his driving. She just gave him a look and just to be sure, held on tight to the side handle.  
Not a word was said as the couple climbed the steps into Nagira's office. Inside the waiting room, the secretary lady and that weird guy were the only ones who were there. "He's waiting in his office for you two," said the secretary in her usual boss like tone. As they crossed the room, the couple heard her mutter to that guy, "That girl is way to young to have a child. I guess it didn't work out between her and Nagira so she decided to have his brother instead." Robin's powers took over and she turned around and was about to give her one when Nagira opened the door to his office and brought her back to sanity. "Oh good you're here," Nagira said. "This way. The good doctor awaits." The couple took a seat at a table across from a guy who looked to be about 45 or 50 years old. He was good looking for his age and showed no sign of wear and tear but still looked middle aged. He had a full head of shiny brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Amon, Robin, this is Dr. Lee who specializes in the treatment of witches and their powers. He is very skilled and I do believe he can help you." Dr. Roberts smiled at them and looked at the two and nodded. "I can tell this is going to be a very challenging case indeed. Hello, I am doctor Roberts. As Nagira has told you, I specialize in the care and treatment of witches and their powers. I know a great deal about the existence of witches and have devoted my life to helping my kind." That last remark caught Amon's attention. "Your kind you say. I see. You're a witch also." "Yes I am. My powers allow me too memorize and learn a great deal. Sometimes I know the answer to things I never learned about. It especially helps in the medical field so it helped me become a rather wise doctor if I might add." Amon was somewhat skeptical. "Just where did you go to medical school .... Owe, what was that for?" Amon looked over at Robin who had just elbowed him in the ribs really hard. She leaned over and whispered to him, "be nice to him would you? He's the only one who can help and I don't want you to drive him away with your attitude." "That's quite all right," the doctor said in a friendly and understanding voice. "I would have asked the same thing if I were you. It's obvious that you love your wife very much and I promise to help all that I can. I got my PHD at Harvard Med and I graduated first in my class. It wasn't until I got there that I found out more about my own kind...about witch medicine. There was a secret class there that I learned about through a fellow witch. I was even more surprised because at the time, I didn't know I was a witch. I just thought I was very smart. When I went there, I surprised my professor and myself by knowing most of the answers before I ever learned anything. Through the years, I have traveled all over the world to help fellow witches with my advanced knowledge." "So doctor, what kind of treatment have you devised?" asked Robin. She couldn't wait any longer. This was the most she ever relied on anybody and surely with his powers, if he couldn't help, nobody could. "Well it's simple really," he said with an ordinary voice as if this happened everyday, "all we have to do is give Robin gene replacement therapy. But it still will be challenging. Her powers, from what I hear, are set to destroy anybody who tries to harm or anger Robin. That's why before the treatment, we have to kill her first." "What!" rang all three people's voices in the office. Amon was furious and grabbed the Doctor by the collar of his shirt. "Nagira!" Amon yelled, "What kind of maniac did you let in here?" "Hey!" Nagira yelled back, "Doctor Lee didn't mention that part to me." Robin on the other hand sensed that there was more that wasn't said. Robin looked and Nagira and Amon fighting like children all while the poor doctor was gasping for air and trying to get Amon to let go of his throat. Suddenly a blast of fire shot out just missing the top of Amon's and Nagira's head. "Will you two shut up," she yelled. Amon and Nagira looked up in surprise at Robin. "Amon let go." "Do I have to?" "Yes!" Amon let go reluctantly at the command of his wife. "Now will you two shut the hell up and let the doctor talk. I'm sure there's more to it than what you thought." All three men were now scarred that the once gentle girl would skin them alive if they didn't let the doctor talk. "Are you all right?" she said in her most kind voice to the doctor. "Yes, thank you. Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to say that I would have the aid of another witch. Of coarse if we just kill Robin the whole thing will be meaningless but my assistant who is also a witch has the power to bring things back to life just by touching it. Once the therapy is complete, she will use her power to bring back Robin and she should make a full recovery. Now let me explain the actual therapy. In order for Robin's powers to take over, they must stake a permanent claim in her, therefore, her genes. Once there, they become part of the person as if that had been how she was always. Robin's occasional fits of rage mean that her powers are taking a claim in her genes but haven't affected each strand of DNA. Once each strand has the negative power in it, Robin's true form will immerge and to sum it up, all hell will break loose. I will inject a solution to rid of the bad genes forever while running various tests and things like that. We will also need to do several things like electronic blasts to help the fluid effect every gene and move along in the un-flowing bloodstream. While this is happening, Robin's powers won't lash out at us because she will be dead and her powers only trigger when one is alive of course. I must warn you though. This procedure is very new but we can't waste time. When every gene is effected, it will be almost impossible to do the treatment because Robin will kill us all before we could even touch her. Also, there are other risks as well. Robin could loose her powers forever and she could even loose her baby." At this Robin looked terrified. The last thing she wanted to do was harm her child in any way. "Doctor," she said gathering all the courage she had, "I want to have the procedure as soon as possible. If I wait to have the baby, it will be too late and I will kill everybody I love and eventually my baby would die too. This is the only way I see that it could possibly survive. I don't care what happens to me, just let my baby live." Amon was just as scarred as Robin was. There was no way he was going to see either of them die. "But doctor," he said, "wouldn't your assistant be able to bring the baby back to life?" "It would seem that way but when we experimented on pregnant lab rats, the baby.... well it seemed to...disintegrate. But that only happened to some of the rats. It was do to something in the fluid we injected but we don't know how to correct it and even if we did, there's no time. There is a good chance that your baby will be fine and will return to life when my assistant uses her power on Robin." "Amon," Robin said in a confident voice, "We have no other choice. This is the only way." Amon understood that also and knew that his wife had set her mind and nothing could change that. Robin then reached out and shook the doctors hand to seal the deal. As the couple walked out, Dr. Lee motioned for Amon to talk to him in private. "Amon, I suggest that you make the days leading up to the operation as happy as possible for Robin. "I know, because this might be our last happy moments." "No," the doctor said. "It's because Robin is pregnant and you don't want to piss off a pregnant women, especially one who could kill you in a second." The doctor walked away with a smile on his face leaving Amon even more afraid to ever use up all the hot water.  
  
**Author's Note:** I hope you like that one. It's the longest chapter I've done so far. I did that to make up for the long wait. Please respond and tell me what you think. Thanks also for all of the reviews. 


End file.
